Regions
Agraylla High atop a mountain ridge on the Realm’s eastern fringe, overlooking the shimmering Clouds of Aelmoor, hides the cavernous home of the displaced Agrayllan Elves. Blackcrest A southeastern region of expansive grasslands ringed by mountain ridges, Blackcrest is home to the vast hordes of Kaibu Orcs trapped in the Realm following the Great War of Aelmoor. Blackcrest Keep As the centerpiece of a towering wall erected to maintain a constant vigil over the captive Kaibu Orcs, the mighty Human fortress of Blackcrest Keep stands above a waterfall overlooking the grasslands of Blackcrest. Clearfall Situated in the forests of the Realm’s southwest Freydell region, Clearfall is the lakeside home of a peaceful, agrarian sect of Dwarves. A commercial hub fueled by fishing and farming, Clearfall’s borders are open to all friendly travellers. Falloak Forest Avoided by all but the hardiest of travellers due to its impenetrability and the myriad untamed beasts within its confines, the largest and densest of all the Realm’s forests, Falloak, is the northwesterly home of the Alkon race. Firesnout The ancestral home of the ancient dragons known as the Agu’Ral, the caverns of the Realm’s southwestern volcanic mountains have remained largely unexplored to this day. Freydell A forested region in the southwest of the Realm, Freydell serves as home to both the Dwarven settlement of Clearfall, and a feared nomadic band of Elven bandits known as the Freydell Elves. Icemoor The frozen kingdom of the Dwarves, Icemoor is an indomitable fortress of ice and rock in the northernmost region of the Realm, said to be able to withstand any mortal or godly enemy. Ironvale A region of lush grasslands, rolling hills, and crystalline lakes, Ironvale is the home of the central Human kingdom within the Realm of Light. Heavily fortified and tactically sound, Ironvale has doubled in size and population in the centuries since the Great Divide. Kul’Tar The home of the reptilian Tegu, Kul’Tar is a sweltering and dank swampland in the centre of the Realm. Fiercely protected by its territorial inhabitants, the forbidding landscape of the swamp is all but avoided by even the most hardened travellers. Lonecutter Mines Rich in gold and Ironite, the Lonecutter Mines is a mysterious maze of perplexing tunnels and bottomless caverns. Under the control of the Icemoor Dwarves, the dark and haunting mines remain a fabled destination for many an ill-fated treasure seeker. Summon Gates A series of ancient portals used by the Summoners to traverse the old world of Aelgard, the Summon Gates stand as a monument to what was lost in the Great War of Aelmoor. Through the centuries that followed the Great Divide, the Gates sat dormant, the energy from which they drew their power having dispersed into the Eternal Abyss. Only through the heroic efforts of the surviving Summoners have the Gates recently begun to reopen, allowing passage across the Realm to the mortal races. Ulima To the west of the Realm may be found Ulima, the homeland of the Halflings. A collection of bustling cities and townships ruled by a central consortium of merchant houses, Ulima is the centre of commerce in the Realm of Light, where all whose gold is pure are welcome. Wyvernedge A peaceful Human outpost bordering the Tegu and Orc homelands, Wyvernedge is popular hub for travellers in search of trade and entertainment.